k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer's Kamamoto
is the ninth chapter of K: Memory of Red. After spending two months with his parents, Shōhei returns to HOMRA where he discovers that Kamamoto has significantly slimmed down during the summer, and moreover causing several other Clansmen to envy his apparent appeal. Chitose, Bandō and Yata make it their goal to fatten up their friend so that he can no longer have all of the girls' attention. Summary On August 1, Shōhei stands outside the HOMRA headquarters and is approached by Totsuka, who greets him upon his return from his parent's house. Shōhei greets his friend and upon being asked, explains that his mother's back is now well and given the two months he's been away, he started feeling as if he were rejoining HOMRA all over again. Upon entering, Shōhei sees Yata and Bandō sitting at a table. Greeting the two of them, Shōhei notices their sour faces and asks what is wrong, to which he is met by an angry reply of nothing being wrong. Looking over, Shōhei is greeted by a tall, dark stranger. Not recognizing him, Shōhei asks who he is, to which the person asks if his face has been forgotten in just two months. Hearing the women nearby call him "Kamamoto" as well as seeing Yata get angry over the mention of his name, Shōhei realizes who he really is but cannot believe it. Noticing his confusion, Tatara explains that in the summer, Kamamoto lost some weight. However, Shōhei can't believe what he's hearing. Kamamoto explains that he lost his appetite as others also confirm his story, to Shōhei's shock as they act quite calmly about the matter. Totsuka asks Mikoto about his opinion on the matter, though he has not noticed any change at all. Turning to Anna, Totsuka asks the same, resulting in her stating that Kamamoto's Red has dropped. In the corner, Eric is noticed by Shōhei and asked as to whether or not the skinny man is really Kamamoto. In response, Eric only states that there are many mysteries in the world. Unable to believe it, Shōhei believe everyone is playing a joke on him. However, Tatara reveals a series of photos which indicate Kamamoto losing weight over the summer, though Shōhei is still shocked. As the women in the bar call Kamamoto over, Kusanagi encourages him to give them great service. While Kamamoto receives attention, Shōhei approaches Yata and Bandō, commenting on the time they spend making a fuss over him. Chitose appears as well, stating that they should just enjoy the summer and is happy since he has found a girl as well, only to realize that she is now fawning over Kamamoto. As such, the boys start the Committee of Fattening Up Rikio Kamamoto in order to sabotage their friend and monopolize the attention of the women. Stating that they will fatten up Kamamoto, Chitose also announces they will help him, making Shōhei point out their inconsistency. Planning to make him fat, Chitose asks Shōhei if he will join, to which he answers by stating that he does want to know if the man in front of him is really Kamamoto. Chitose wonders how they will go about their plans given Kamamoto's lack of appetite and begins thinking on the matter. While he goes to have a cold drink, Kamamoto has his beverage taken away by Yata, who insists he drink mint tea instead, which he does despite its powerful odor. As he drink it, the girls in the bar fawn over his stylish appearance, upsetting the boys. In the shower, Kamamoto is intruded upon by the boys, who insist that he take an oil bath instead. Doing so gives Kamamoto a new fragrance, one which entices the girls towards him. Trying harder, the boys invite Kamamoto for a curry party and despite him trying to get out of it, the boys strongly insist on him joining them. As the others continue their attempts, Shōhei continues wondering about Kamamoto, prompting Totsuka to tell him the truth. Totsuka reveals that Kamamoto is normally fat because he stores HOMRA's energy and releases it in the summer. Going on to state that the energy could potentially cause destruction, Kusanagi stops Totsuka from saying more, telling him to end the lies, making Shōhei realize he was tricked. Eventually, the committee continues their attempts and after a month, Kamamoto is back to his usual weight. Shōhei asks about Kamamoto's hair as well, which he explains by telling him it grows faster in the summer and he didn't bother cutting it, making Shōhei finally stop thinking about the issue. Over the course of their time, Chitose realizes he wasted away his summer and decides to go to the beach, though Totsuka points out that the jellyfish will be present. Suddenly, a young girl enters the bar and addresses Kamamoto. Surprised, Kamamoto asks what she's doing, to which she tells him he left his handset at home and she came to return it to him. Accepting it, Kamamoto attempts to dismiss her, to her frustration as the others stare. Asked if she's his girlfriend, the girl answers that she is, though Kamamoto tells them she's actually an old friend from the neighborhood. Bandō asks why she doesn't consider his slim summer body better, to which she explains that his fat body is cuter. Telling Kamamoto that he got fatter much faster than normal, Kamamoto replies that everyone was worried about his heat fatigue, greatly angering the boys as they see the attention he gets. However, Shōhei laughs it off, stating that the bond inside is what is important, though the boys are still angry. Characters In Order of Appearance #Shōhei Akagi #Tatara Totsuka #Misaki Yata #Saburōta Bandō #Rikio Kamamoto #Izumo Kusanagi #Mikoto Suoh #Anna Kushina #Eric Sōlt‎ #Ayumi Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters